User blog:Twentyfists/Chat Archive 1
Chat Archive Numero Uno: ---- RE: Hey You're welcome and it's nice seeing you here too. I enjoy creating fan-fiction. I'm also one of four administrators on Elder Scrolls Fanon if you're interested in creating fanon articles based on your work at UESP. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 03:02, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :Elder Scrolls Fanon articles, unlike the ones here, may contradict established canon and lore. We don't believe in restricting creativity there. We also have alternate timelines and dimensions and such, so the possibilities of what you can create is endless. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 03:20, 16 February 2009 (UTC) a nother Hay Twentyfists I wasn't telling everyone to go F-off just EL joe. I'll apologies to you if that make you feel any better but I would do it all again after being insulted to such a degree. And remember he through the first quote "F bomb" at which point I felt it gave me the right to curse back. Some time the only way to stop a bully is to shout out and do some thing which I did. Cheers User:Templar88|Templar88 20:41, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :Two things. First, my usage of fuck was not directed at you. Second, if having a some greater level of respect for the English language makes me a bully, then so be it. I don't want to have some stupid internet feud with you, but to act like you're a victim here is off-base, at least from my perspective. -- El jota 20:50, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::Hey, two things. First off, don't start internet feuds, because internet feuds SUCK. Secondly, if you're going to start an internet feud, don't use my profile for it. --Twentyfists 02:05, 23 February 2009 (UTC) See El jotas discussion page. User:Templar88|Templar88 02:07, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Exactly. We've been over this; it's done. -- El jota 02:19, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Regarding your question you can go ahead and add them to the NY page. I'll edit everything else accordingly. Rasengod 01:24, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Some Ideas Brengarrett 15:26, 27 February 2009 (UTC)The SPider ghouls seem like a good idea, so I can see to idea for the form, either a human that has a spider body to walk, or an 8 arm ghoul, as for abilties I can think of posion that paralizes the prey and they prefer flesh of humans and Death Claws Hey! Hey, man. I'm also from Baltimore. I've read some of your contributions and I thought that maybe we could work together on some stuff. I am a master of finding pictures and I've got some pretty good ideas. What do you think? :Sure. In the future, though, sign your posts, at least so that I know who is sending me messages :). Thanks. --Twentyfists 00:20, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I totally forgot. --Alexim Mose 00:51, 3 March 2009 (UTC) User Page Yeah, I'm trying to get it set up. It'll be ready soon, I think. --Alexim Mose 00:51, 3 March 2009 (UTC) RP response Dont worry, bro. I just try to make our characters cross paths as much as possible. KuHB1aM 02:11, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm. Usually, it consist of me attacking and everyone ruuning like hell, but maybe we could switch it up a bit, lol. Go ahead and make another post. After that, I'll do a large post KuHB1aM 02:16, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::lol, didn't know. good thing i called him "man" KuHB1aM 02:54, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Cheers, glad to hear I'm having a positive effect on things. Run4urLife! 17:38, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Please post in the DC RP primes out of action(not destroyed but his AI's gone) as they fired the nuke and jacob and andrews+silas are in the citidels medical room just waking up from unconsiosness--Vegas adict 21:14, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Bort getting up in folk's grills If, indeed, that character was a joke, the author should have stated such, instead of changing the offending details. If the character was indeed a joke, it has no place here. As for being quick to criticize, I understand that it may appear to be that way. I try to remain civil, though I know I've failed in places. I suppose most of my complaints stem from the wiki's intent of interconnecting all the places and ideas. I admit, I need to be more constructive in criticisms. --BortJr 15:38, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :Both interconnecting and non-interconnecting articles have merits. Interconnected articles, however, necessarily implies that everyone should write articles that work together. Silly articles, infinite BoS groups, and un-fallout-like high tech items work against the interconnectedness. --BortJr 17:44, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :If you want to discuss the current getting in folks grills, I'm in the IRC channel. --BortJr 01:16, 2 April 2009 (UTC) ::You can use one of the bottom three links here: http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Fanon_Wiki:IRC_channel --BortJr 01:19, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Crusade talk response kinda of late, but i finally responded to your AWA thingy on the crusade talk page, lol. i'd love to have another enemy. the bigger the list the better KuHB1aM 20:02, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Re: RP The RP namespace is not an actual namespace, it was just an article naming convention, which is one of its problems. It cannot be excluded from listings (recent changes, etc.), and it shows up in the default search index for the main namespace. We did ask about getting an actual RP namespace created, but it never went anywhere. Even if it were to happen, the pages would have to be moved again anyway because of the way mediawiki does namespaces and article names. In the short-term, this resolves most search/listing concerns regarding the RP pages, puts them in a nice convenient place for the RPers, simplifies the categorization and creation of RP threads, and otherwise is a pretty reasonable solution I think. It was proposed for a Forum_talk:Roleplaying|little while, with very little commentary, and no one in the IRC channel at the time had any objections to it, so I think not too many people have significant concerns about it one way or the other. If there end up being concerns about having it in the Forum, I think it would be equally legitimate to put these in an actual RP namespace, if we could get one setup, and would be happy to move everything over to that. Until then, though, I think having them in the Forum space is better than the Main space. Nezroy 03:23, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Flags I made some Flags for the AWA, you can edit them if you like. See: http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:American_Wasteland_Army --Eagle oo8i 23:32, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I also set up a Redirect so that typing in AWA brings up American Wasteland Army --Eagle oo8i 23:47, 14 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Flags Hey, no problem. If you ever need any more help, Graphic Designs or just editing, feel free to ask. --Eagle oo8i 14:37, 15 March 2009 (UTC) RE: UAF Yes, I am the "UAF Man" as you put it, assuming you mean the creator of the UAF and all related articles. Is that the map? --Eagle oo8i 14:53, 15 March 2009 (UTC) --Eagle oo8i 14:53, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Baltimore Forum Is it OK if I add a fighting pit to Zanadu, kinda like the Thunderdome from Mad Max? Run4urLife! 19:44, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Hi! I'm new here, and a Maryland native. When's the new baltimore RPcoming out? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 21:35, 26 March 2009 (UTC) Heroes Yeah your right, but I missed it the first time lol, and the "I don't want to set the world on fire" song is in it haha //-- Teh Krush 02:16, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Eden's Castle so whats the scoop? what do you have planned for this other Enclave base? I belief you mentioned that Eden's castel is "better" the the Federal Hill base, how so? -- User:Templar88|Templar88 00:49, 20 March 2009 (UTC) sweeeeeet! where are planing on locating this bad boy of military instalation. it should not be to close to the federal hill base, with the enclave stretched so thin major bases such as these should be seperated by some distance so they may eveny "govern" the entire USA. User:Templar88|Templar88 01:06, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Warrior Weapon OK, but if he deserts, he won't know he's a Warrior Weapon, coz the memory grafts'd still be intact. And I trust you not to just make another Jacob. Run4urLife! 10:23, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Admin I can certainly be the cranky old man. As for the other two, I have dissenting opinions with at least one, which would probably be a good thing overall. --BortJr 02:44, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :Yay, me too. Umm, is that bad Bort? //-- Teh Krush 11:04, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::*shifty eyes* Are we talking about....each other?--BortJr 11:07, 31 March 2009 (UTC) :::You said dissenting opinions, i'm not sure if that's good or bad, or if it's to me, lol //-- Teh Krush 11:08, 31 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Yea, I was kinda curious about the dissenting opinions thing myself. Run4urLife! 21:03, 31 March 2009 (UTC) char pic alright, I'll see what I can do. >>--Eagle oo8iTalk-> 14:09, 7 April 2009 (UTC) raiders don't weary, I am setting my sites on the golden pasters of the UAF protected Southeast Commonwealth Wasteland. IT WILL BE GLORIES! when i get around to writing the supporting articlse of cource... "caugh"... User:Templar88|Templar88 21:44, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :sorry spelling mistake User:Templar88|Templar88 22:24, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Vandal and Wheeling aren't good enough raider or Tribal pages for you? (i'm kidding, of course.)--BortJr 03:10, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Lawrence Whos he? :D Oh and the Others section refers to unnamed people, you can put Lawrence above it lol. //--Teh Krush 00:13, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Awwh It looks like people don't read your Baltimore article that much.. Mall City //--Teh Krush 16:04, 19 April 2009 (UTC) My Review of Silas Webb So, I read the article, and I like certain aspects of it. Now, I'll start with his pre-wastelander life. I find it so cliche that every person has been taught exemplary fighting techniques and firearms training by their father. After a nuclear holocaust I'm pretty sure any form of martial arts are lost knowledge, and if you want to keep that aspect then you should explain why the father knows it, and make it plausible. Another thing I find very cliche is his family's death. It seems like that classic fanfic "My family was killed savagely by bad people so now it becomes a life changing experience". It would have been nice if he just left because of an interesting, creative reason and his family either got killed my the wildlife or old age. I also found his initial law bringing personality dull. But what I did like was the bit about the Talon Merc's wife, which gave another faction an air of realism. And then his shift to a wastelander seeking truth in life was a great change. But I do have a problem with him seeming invincible, I'd like it if you gave him a human feel rather then a badass movie character. Composite 4 01:47, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Eh, it's not so much the Yao Guai thing. If you mentioned situations in which he had gotten hurt, or just mentioned important battles in his life where he barely escaped then he would seem more real. And I agree that at 17 seeing something like that does change your life, but my problem was with the situation. It is an over-used explanation, it could become something creative if you explained why they were attacked (as you said you will). I'm not too into character pages as it is since I feel in fanfiction characters are used more as a tool to move along a story, but I like the concept of Silas, his story just needs more meat, more humanity. Like, if you added sections explaining some of his ordeals, I could relate to him better. Composite 4 02:01, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I was actually thinking about his ordeals after the Regulator part of his life, you don't have to write all of his adventures, just a section about some battles he faced, some where he may have won, but barely, some where he escaped almost certain death. Something to make him feel like a genuine wastelander. Fallout Korea hay man, there is a new member wishing to upload a article on north and south Korea. I remember you were wishing to make your own page on the Korea peninsula so I just wanted to let you know if you wanted to collaborate with him. User:Templar88|Templar88 12:05, 22 April 2009 (UTC) hi. I'm back. I'm completed RROK article. Now, I wanna your Silla Republic as soon. make your article first, and I adjust my RROK article with you :) -- Stepj88gwy 13:33, 6 May 2009 (UTC) S. Mackie Indigo Children C/Pd from BrenGarrett's user talk page :::Indigo children sounds like a cult or an awesome name for a band. What does it actually mean? --Twentyfists 11:09, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :::: "Indigo children is a concept developed by Nancy Anne Tappe describing children who are alleged to possess a special traits or abilities. Beliefs about indigo children range from their being the next stage in human evolution, possessing paranormal abilities such as telepathy, to the belief that they are simply more empathetic and creative than their non-indigo peers." - Wikipedia, Indigo Children, paranormal/parapsychology terminology section :::: While neither this nor the song above ("Oh You Pretty Things") are precisely related to Bren's previous statement that he feels autism is part of a new stage of human evolution, I feel the parallels are clear and, if one wishes to delve into such an idea, one should delve into it right good rather than only scratching the surface. Macksting 15:48, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Hennards gun From IRC: George fires depleted uranium 5mm rounds . . . lol ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?!!!?!!?!?! DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING MUCH URANIUM COSTS AND HOW WHEN USED AS A BULLET IT WOULD FUCKING EXPLODE AND HOW FUCKING HARD IT IS TO FIND. AEWEHAHRADSKGSDFLKGSDFLKGHFDKGFHDLGKDFLK;DSFH FUCKING RAGE. Lol right? //--Teh Krush 01:53, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Well, the Enclave has a monopoly on uranium, and depleted uranium doesn't explode. Otherwise the M1 Abrams tank would explode every time someone shot it. Apparently, these guy think depleted means weaponized. Can you say fucktard? //--Run4urLife! 17:17, 25 April 2009 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Depleted_uranium //--Teh Krush 17:20, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :Hmm. Disproves me somewhat. I've never really considered it as something that catches fire. But the bit as a tamper in Nukes is only useful during an out of control fission or fusion reaction. It doesn't really explode when you hit it. //--Run4urLife! 17:30, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Run4, just because the Enclave has a monoply of uranium doesn't mean that they have it in an abundance. Composite 4 17:58, 25 April 2009 (UTC) :I get that. I 100% get that, but given the widespread use by our universe's American military, I reckon they'd have quite a bit. Although after the war (unless they mostly used plutonium bombs, which are more powerful), I suppose it'd be in short supply. //--Run4urLife! 18:00, 25 April 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Man, I should plan my sentences better. I would assume the Enclave have enough uranium to supply one man's bullets. --Cerebral plague 18:05, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Current economic uranium resources will last for over 100 years at current consumption rates, while it is expected there is twice that amount awaiting discovery -wikipedia Imagine how little would be left after using the bulk of it to produce nukes. Edit: You addressed the point in your edit :D Well, I think the Enclave would not waste a scarce resource on 5mm bullets to be used by only one person, not to mention how often they;ll be used with a minigun Edit2: Cerebral, 5mm bullets used on a minigun would mean they'd have to produce A LOT to keep him supplied, so no, they don't have enough to supply one man.Composite 4 18:12, 25 April 2009 (UTC) This talk about munitions does beg the question where Janowski's secret project is getting all this advanced equipment from, what with it being a secret and all. The Enclave would notice where their depleted uranium stockpiles and pimped out Super Sledges are going, no? I realise the hypocrisy of saying that as some of my random Wastelander characters are similarly well-equipped, but yeah, the point still stands. --Solbur 18:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC) That's why people should stop making so much well-equipped characters, but then again, everyone wants them to be armed with a gun that kills anything it points at and makes the user invincible and bla bla bla. Composite 4 18:22, 25 April 2009 (UTC) That and Chimera shouldn't exist (and, in fact, I only tolerate it's ongoing existence because Hennard is the last one to be made), so Jankowski would have to steal/build from scratch the stuff. //--Run4urLife! 18:28, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Baltimore Can i create a setelement in baltimore (it won't be overpowered i promise)Vegas adict 18:14, 27 April 2009 (UTC) It is done Pravia i would apeciate feedback thoughVegas adict 19:36, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Poisonous bullets I'm not sure. I'd go with mercury-filled prefragmented rounds tipped with steel coated with a layer of lead oxide. It introduces two toxic substances to a body, and the steel bullet itself will do some harm. I'm not sure fast-acting poisons would work at all, due to hydrostatic shock and such. //--Run4urLife! 19:03, 29 April 2009 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blowfish#Tetrodotoxin Enjoy, although, you'd have to explain a) how you went about getting it b) how it stays on the bullet after being fired. Composite 4 21:17, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :The bullets were found in Area 51 during the Nuke RP, and the toxin could be packed into fragnible bullets. //--Run4urLife! 21:21, 29 April 2009 (UTC) How about the poison was found at a nearby chemical lab (or possibly a chemical lab within Area 51) and they modified the poison so it could coat bullets like paint. Because if it was inside a bullet then it would require the bullet to explode once in the body which would then affect the poison rendering it useless. Composite 4 21:26, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :Fragnible bullets shatter, rather than exploding, but yes, most other exploding bullets would evaporate the poison. And the bullets were Pre-War anyway, so they were probably made in Area 51. //--Run4urLife! 21:30, 29 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks guys, although Tetrodoxin is a bit stronger than what I had intended. I didn't exactly want a poison with no known cure, because I wouldn't want to go "Infector." It would make it much more fair if the poison rounds were not incurably deadly. Also, if the bullet was coated with the poison, would the heat from the barrel and the bullet as it travels through the barrel and the air evaporate the poison off of it? --Twentyfists 02:31, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :::Hence my idea for filling Fragnible Bullets with it (although they'd be useless at penetrating hard armor). //--Run4urLife! 05:56, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Just fill Bullets with Rad Scorp poison then u can cripple legs hahahaha :P--User:Calonord|Calonord 12:01, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Vegas I just finish fighting agueing with a guy about fanon and creative stuff and a bloh bloh bloh... I am realy not in the mood to descuss anything with anyone on this site right now. I'll i can say is that vegas and I are trying to develope another place more suitted for his already developed story lines. User:Templar88|Templar88 03:04, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Feel free to make your bounty hunter as a member as the super fun bounty hunter club (Not the Real Name). Also, it's not very secret anymore, but yeah. It's going to work with 7 ghouls as the head of the club, with 7 non ghouls as the ghouls apprentices. With a lot of minor bounty hunters in there as well, it's the talons with less numbers and slightly better equipped (The top 7 and their apprentices would be very well equipped). I'm going to make the page today, feel free to post a name for the group, as I can't think of one. --Cerebral plague 13:33, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks for editing Alfred Hardy Vegas adict 20:45, 6 May 2009 (UTC) WHERE! Thats sort of awesome! What page is it on? WastelandChipmunk 16:57, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :It's listed in the roleplaying index. There's a link in the sidebar. //--Run4urLife! 17:01, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::It's just the way he does it. I believe it's on Forum:New York Page 2, about midway down the page. --Twentyfists 17:03, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::That's cool. I'm kinda, sort-of, half-way on an RP page. But I got rejected. Damn you Silas! ::::Who rejected you? Everyone's welcome in the RP's, as long as they don't dick around! //--Run4urLife! 17:23, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::::I know I'm welcome on the RP. That damn you Silas! was a joke. It was More like, *Falls to knees, raises hands overdramitically toward sky and screams* Damn you SILAS WEBB!! ...What? Anyway, it's cool because Silas tears Bren apart as soon as Bren brings up morality. It is about halfway on the page, if you want to see it. You may have to read from Silas' epic entrance. --Twentyfists 17:32, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :And then read to his equally epic exit. Read in particular anything posted by me, playing as Jackal. Especially the response to Silas' exit. //--Run4urLife! 17:41, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :: Sorry. Got WAAAAAY too dramatic there. Won't happen again, dude. My bad. WastelandChipmunk 17:43, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::Tis OK. That sort of thing happens from time to time. For an exapmle, read Hale's entrance to the Pitt Adventure. He kills two muggers, several guards, a slave manager, and carries a Ka-Bar knife in the small of his back, an M1911 in a pit holster, and a sports bag that contains a severed head along with an M72 Gauss Rifle, a Sawn-Off Shotgun and an M4 Carbine. //--Run4urLife! 17:49, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Weapon Just have him tie a pair of French boules together with a length of cable after getting disarmed in some form of shopping centre. //--Run4urLife! 02:02, 4 May 2009 (UTC) : http://www.dvsonline.co.uk/castlefun/boule.jpg. La french Boules. --Cerebral plague 02:06, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::Lawn Bowls or Boule Lyonnaise. Heavy metal balls are used in both games. Vlad could put them in bags and tie them to each end of a piece of rope. //--Run4urLife! 02:07, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :::What kind of rope? It would be unfortunate if it got frayed and broke in the middle of a fight, or if it rotted away. --Twentyfists 02:09, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Bungee cord. //--Run4urLife! 02:16, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Hennard Yea, definitely. I'll give you word for a good time to weigh in, break a few heads. //--Run4urLife! 18:55, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Go ahead, make the sniper, I trust your work. If it draws complaints, move him to the AWA. (I think I just became a little too liberal). But if he's all Mary-Sue, I will delete him on sight. //--Run4urLife! 22:47, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Category:Blog posts